Several known sharpening devices have multiple stones for use according to the type of blade to be sharpened. A stone holding device of this type is oriented according to the stone to be used. Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,968, 1,946,968, shows a device used for oil stone sharpening apparatus. The device of Gallagher may have three or four stones, and the container is partially filled with oil to lubricate the abrading surface of the stone being used. The patent to Stivers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,647, similarly shows a three-stone device, supported in a bath of oil.
The patent to Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,259, also shows a three-stone device, as does Teague, U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,325.
Graves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,188, shows a pocket-sized sharpening apparatus having two sharpening rods, and Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,437, shows an apparatus having three sharpening rods.
The patent to Nakahara, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,049, shows a base for a whetstone which has adjustable supporting means for a stone, which may be adjusted according to the length of sharpening stone to be used. The device is capable of supporting only one stone.